Park Plaza Zoo
Park Plaza Zoo is a zoo in Park Plaza. Harry D. Rabbit, his dog Spot and their friends Amy Fourpaws, Earl and Joey Earwax, Stinky Jones and Amy's grandma Ellen go there where they meet Wendy Wong and her zookeeper and martial artist father Thom Wong. Harry, Spot, Amy, Ellen and the other three boys meet and befriend Wendy's orca whale best friend Tilly and her little sister Olivia. This is Amy's favorite place in Park Plaza because she loves animals especially bugs, macaws, elephants, giraffes, newts, friendly pythons, frogs, orca whales, dolphins, baby animals and pandas. Harry is rude to a new girl named Allison Johansson who accidentally bullies him. When Penny the python slithers away into the boys' bathroom toilet bathing there scared of vultures, Amy quickly gets her snake friend back home to her mom. Then while Amy, Wendy, Stinky and Olivia direct the show and the rest of Harry's friends sit in the audience, Harry plays Mowgli in The Jungle Book held in the Broadway outdoor show co-starring his music star friend Billy Joel who plays the voice of Baloo the Bear, Bruce Springsteen who plays the voice of King Louie, Earl Earwax who plays the voice of Bagheera the panther, Billy's younger sister Judy Joel who plays the voice of Rashka the Wolf and Allison Johansson who plays the voice of Kaa the python. Zoo Exhibits *Wild Dog Exhibit *African Exhibit *Asian Elephant Exhibit *Panda Bear Exhibit *Crocodile Exhibit *Asian Animal Exhibit *Amazon Rainforest Animal Exhibit *Giraffe Exhibit *Marine Exhibit *Turkey Exhibit *Rhino Exhibit *Baby Animal Exhibit *African Monkey Exhibit *Hippo Exhibit *Whale Exhibit *Zebra Exhibit *Reptile Exhibit *Bird Exhibit *Tiger Exhibit *Bear Exhibit *American Animal Exhibit *Australian Animal Exhibit *Big Cat Exhibit *Arctic Animal Exhibit *Frog Exhibit *Seal and Sea Lion Exhibit *Insect Exhibit *Ocean Animal Exhibit *Butterfly Garden Exhibit *Flamingo Exhibit *Penguin Exhibit *Polar Bear Exhibit *Asian Rainforest Exhibit *Amazon Exhibit *African Rainforest Exhibit *Asian Exhibit Songs *"Together At The Zoo" performed by Journey Kids Gift Shops Fast Foods Debut * Allison Johansson (first appearance in the episode movie Park Plaza Zoo) Next To Park Plaza Hotel Broadway Outdoor Show (Asian Exhibit): The Jungle Book (starring Harry D. Rabbit as Mowgli) Quotes * * * * *(A new python girl named Allison Rachelle Johansson arrives) *Allison Johansson: Hi, little cub. *Harry D. Rabbit: Hey! Cut it out! Hey, watch it! Shoo, girl, shoo! *Allison Johansson (slithering away): (whimpering sadly) *Amy Fourpaws: That's not very nice to a new girl. *Harry D. Rabbit: But she kept on bullying me. *Wendy Wong: Don't worry, Harry. She didn't mean it. *Allison Johansson: Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. *Harry D. Rabbit: Scram, scram! SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! *Allison Johansson: (moaning sadly) *Amy Fourpaws: This is very rude. You didn't have to yell. She was just being kind, Harry. Live through it. *Harry D. Rabbit: Humph! *(When Earl is taking a pee in the toilet, he notices there's a dangerous snake in there in horror. Luckily it is just Amy's friend Penny the harmless python as she is bathing in the toilet scared of vultures and Earl's screams so Amy puts Penny back home to her mother) *Earl Earwax: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What's that?! Did you see that?! *Ellen Fourpaws: Earl! Earl! Earl, what is the matter? *Joey "The Hare" Earwax: Earl, are you okay? *Stinky Jones: Is there something wrong? *Earl Earwax: That snake in the toilet is too dangerous! *Harry D. Rabbit: No it isn't, Earl. It's just Amy's harmless friend Penny the python. *Wendy Wong: She was just bathing in the toilet because she was scared away. *Amy Fourpaws: (comforting her python friend after getting her out of the toilet before taking her back home to her mom) Don't worry, Penny, Earl didn't mean to frighten you. (She puts her python friend back to her cage where her mom is) In you go. *Harry D. Rabbit: Amy, where's her older sister Kaa? *Amy Fourpaws: Kaa doesn't live here anymore. She currently lives in the jungle trees of India but her tongue is still pink, very dark pink and she's too big to fit in zoo cages but she's still very cute. * *(Then Harry's music star friend hugs him) *Harry D. Rabbit: Billy! *Billy Joel: Hi, Harry, I knew you made it! How 'bout we rehearse the song "The Bare Necessities" before the show. Just 2 hours left. *Harry D. Rabbit: But, Billy, I don't how to sing it yet. *Billy Joel: Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure you'll get to do it. *Harry D. Rabbit: I will. But that girl has no arms or legs. *Billy Joel: Whether you have arms or legs or not, Harry, it's important to be kind. *Harry D. Rabbit: Right. On with the song. * * *Billy Joel: This is Bruce....... *Bruce Springsteen: Hi, Harry. *Billy Joel: And my little sister Judy. *Judy Joel: Hi, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit: Hey, Bruce and Judy. Let's start the show! *Allison Johansson: Wait! Wait, there'sssssssssssssss sssssssssssomething I have to do firssssssssst. I'm ssssssssssorry I wassssssssssssssss rude. I didn't mean to. I tried to be nice, but I accidentally made you rude. I'm ssssssssssssssssssssssssorry. *Harry D. Rabbit: Me too and I'm sorry I got angry and rudely shooed you away and that's okay, Ally, I had to tell you something. The good news and the bad news. The good news is, Ally, I got a new baby sister last week. Her name's Mia. *Allison Johansson: Aw, oh my gosh. She'ssssssssssss sssssssssssso cute. *Harry D. Rabbit: But the bad news is my great-grandpa Howard died last week while I was on vacation for Earl's Journey birthday. I miss Great Grandpa Howard. But I couldn't go to his funeral due to Earl's Journey birthday party last week. *Allison Johansson: Mmm. That's not good. *Harry D. Rabbit: So Billy Joel took place for my great-grandpa's funeral last week until I got home. *Allison Johansson: That'ssssssss good newsssssssss, but who'ssssssss Billy Joel? *Billy Joel: I'm Billy Joel. Hi, Allison. *Allison Johansson: Hi, Billy, I'm Allisssssssson. Allisssssssson Rachelle Johanssssssssson. *Harry D. Rabbit: So if Graham Dent plays the evil tiger, David Esposito plays Akeala the dad wolf, my brothers and sisters Sam, Phoebe and Danny play Mowgli's wolf pup siblings and Katie and Cara Davids and other stars play various animals, I will play the role of Mowgli the man-cub. *Billy Joel: Good idea, Harry. I will play Baloo the Bear. He's my favorite cause he's a bear and he's so amazing. *Judy Joel: I will play Rashka the wolf. *Bruce Springsteen: I will play King Louie the ape. *Allison Johansson: I will play Kaa the cute but creepy giant python who isssssssssssss a girl. *Daniel Earwax: And I will play Bagheera the panther. I'm Earl's older brother Daniel. *Amy Fourpaws: Good idea, Billy, Judy and Bruce. Good luck with that, Harry. *Harry D. Rabbit: Thanks, Amy. I'd better go get dressed. (He takes his shirt off and pants off and becoming shirtless, he puts on red shorts and a black wig) *Amy Fourpaws: Are you nervous? *Harry D. Rabbit: (putting his baseball hat back on after putting on his Mowgli costume on by putting on red shorts, black wig, and becoming shirtless) Of course not. No, not at all. I'm not nervous. I'm just so excited about playing Mowgli. He's my favorite Jungle Book character because he's a man-cub. I'm so excited. And, Earl, could you please introduce yourself to Billy Joel and also voice Bagheera? *Earl Earwax: I'm a little nervous but yes. I am ready. Bagheera's my favorite cause he's the panther. Hi, Billy, I'm Earl Stephen Ray Daniel Earwax. *Billy Joel: Hi, Earl, I'm Billy Joel. We haven't met before, have we? *Earl Earwax: Um, well, uh........ no. But we do now and are friends right? *Billy Joel: Yes. Thank you, Earl. *Amy Fourpaws: Billy, are you nervous? *Billy Joel: No, I'm not nervous either. I'm excited about voicing Baloo. *Amy Fourpaws: That's very good. I'll see you later, okay? *Billy Joel: Okay. (after being ready to voice Baloo) Harry, Mowgli does not wear baseball hats. Could you take it off please? *Harry D. Rabbit: (taking his hat off to use it as a water scooper) Sorry, Billy. I was just using it as a water scooper for the water truce. I brought kiwi. Do you want some? *Billy Joel: I love kiwi, but no thank you. I can't. I'm allergic to kiwi. *Harry D. Rabbit: I'm allergic to peanuts, strawberries and dust. *Billy Joel: Same here. * * *(Harry asks Amy that there is no eating or drinking allowed in this theater when she eats her cotton candy) *Harry D. Rabbit (using a megaphone): Amy Olivia Fourpaws! No eating or drinking allowed in this theater! *Amy Fourpaws: Oh, sorry. I'm just finished with my cotton candy. (She throws her cotton candy thing in the trash after eating it) *Harry D. Rabbit: Thank you. Now sit back, relax and enjoy. *Dan Earwax: And it's time to start the show The Jungle Book starring Billy Joel as the voice of Baloo the Bear, my little brother Earl Earwax plays the voice of Bagheera the panther, Graham Dent as the voice of Shere Kahn the evil tiger, Judy Joel as the voice of Rashka the wolf, Allison Johansson as the voice of Kaa the cute but creepy girl python, David Esposito as the voice of Akeala the dad wolf, Bruce Springsteen as the voice of King Louie the ape and introducing Harry D. Rabbit as the role of Mowgli the man-cub. *Amy Fourpaws: I will direct the show and movie. Olivia, piano ready? *Olivia Rabbit: Yes. *Amy Fourpaws: Voice of Bagheera and his narration ready? *Earl Earwax: Yeah, ready. *Amy Fourpaws: Trumpet ready? *Wendy Wong: Got it! *Amy Fourpaws: Camera ready? *Stinky Jones: All set. *Amy Fourpaws: Good. It's starting...... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go! Earl, start the narration! *Earl Earwax: Got it. I will also voice Bagheera too. (He begins Bagheera's narration) Many strange legends are * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Akeala (voiced by David Esposito): No more tricks. *Mowgli (Harry D. Rabbit): Sorry. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mowgli (Harry D. Rabbit): Who's out there anyway? *Kaa the Python (voiced by Allison Johansson): Hi, little cub. Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. * * * * * * *Audience: (gasping) * * * * * * * *Mowgli (Harry D. Rabbit): (screaming) Ahh, ahh, ahh! Don't do that! *Baloo (voiced by Billy Joel): Relax, kid. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mowgli (Harry D. Rabbit): I'm sorry. But I was just helping Baloo get ready for hibernation? *Bagheera (voiced by Earl Earwax): Bears do not hibernate in the jungle, do they? Why are you helping him? *Baloo (voiced by Billy Joel): Well not for hibernation, but I nap a lot. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Harry and Friends Category:Fictional Places Category:Animal Zoos Category:Zoos with Wild Animals Category:Zoos with Ocean Animals Category:Zoos with Wild Land and Sea Animals Category:Fictional Zoos Category:Park Plaza Zoo Exhibits Category:Amy Fourpaws's Favorite Places